mars_war_logsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zachariah
Zachariah Mancer is the protagonist of the game The Technomancer. Physical Appearacnce While Zachariah's appearance is determined by the player, by default Zachariah is a young male in his early to mid 20s. He is lithe and seems to be rather athletic, though not as bulky as Phobos for example, given the fact that he serves in the military. He has dark grey hair styled in undercut, pale brown eyes and light skin complexion. His signature physical trait is his scarred right cheek. These scars were left by an accident from his apprenticeship in the Technomancer School. Background Zachariah was born in Ophir, the capital of Abundance. He spent first 10 years of his life underneath the luxurious district of Ophir, in the Slums, growing up as Zachariah Rogue, a fact that some of the people in his surrounding are keen on reminding him of. Approximately at age 10 his Technomancy abilities manifested and he was taken to the school to train in the ways of the Technomancers. He was apprenticed to a prominent member of the order, Master Sean Mancer. The two formed a father-son relationship. At school Zachariah was a loner more or less. His classmate - Andrew - was the star student and everyone wanted to be his friend, so did Zachariah, but being too shy to approach him, he kept to himself. At some point Andrew had a devastating power surge and overloaded, heavily damaging the school, injuring the students and losing an arm in the process. This incident left Zachariah's face scarred on his right cheek. While under medical treatment this traumatic event became suppressed by his mind and he completely forgot Andrew and the incident altogether. Involvement Initiation Trial Once the time came for the final trial, Zachariah was accompanied by his Master Sean to the Old Dome. Being the place dating back to the first colonists it was a of great significance to the Technomancers and a place where the trial of initiation was carried out. On their way to the Dome Sean instructed the Zach on the sanctity of life on Mars and encouraged his apprentice to simply knock out his enemies instead of killing them. After they fought their way through looters, they made it to the Dome, which turned out to be an archive where Technomancers held their secrets. Among them was the initiation trial. Zachariah activated a console with his Technomancy, learning that all Technomancers were mutants, but of a different nature. While the Sun mutilated most, turning them into twisted creatures, those few lucky ones who displayed no visual signs of mutation developed powerful electricity based abilities and became The Technomancers. Visibly shaken and disturbed Zachariah nevertheless proceeded to clear out the Dome of insects that infested it, searching for the sources. The source turned out to be an enormous monstrosity - a mantis of unprecedented size and strength which Zach had to fight. In the heat of battle Zachariah almost bested the creature but collapsed due to overload. Sean came to the rescue and finished off the monster. Having passed his initiation he joined the Technomancers and was created an officer in Abundance Army under the Captain Eliza Major. Serving In Abudance Army Escape From Ophir The Merchant City Forced to flee Ophir, Zachariah, accompanied by Scott, Neisha and, although unwillingly at first, Amelia, the young Technomancer made his way to the fabled merchant city of Noctis. While en route, the rover the group stole collided with a wild ostrich, forcing the Zachariah and company to proceed on foot. With the sun rising, the group hastily made their way to the gates of Noctis, fighting off wold martian fauna. Inside, the group was met by none other than Andrew, who introduced them to the city's ruler - Dandolo. Mutant Valley Succession Crisis Finding Earth Epilogue Personality Friendships Scott Seeker Amelia Reacher Neisha Phobos Andrew David Ward Jeffrey Hunter Romances Amelia Reacher Neisha Andrew Skills and Powers Technomancer Warrior Rogue Guardian Trivia See Also *Roy Temperance *Sean Mancer *Innocence Smith Category:Characters Category:The Technomancer Characters